


Breathe Me Back To Life (Or Burn Me To The Ground)

by actualtrashking



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualtrashking/pseuds/actualtrashking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Danny looks at Laura could build civilizations or crumble them, Laura hasn't decided how she feels about the power behind that but she also can't begin to entertain the idea of tearing herself away from Danny Lawrence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Me Back To Life (Or Burn Me To The Ground)

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bunch of mixed metaphors but it was fun to write and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much!

The way Danny looks at her sometimes makes Laura feel as if she could burn holes straight through her--build a fire in the pit of her stomach and all that would be left in Laura’s mouth would be ashes and words she could never fathom.

Danny looks at her as if she has hung the stars in the sky. Or alternatively as if Laura _is_ one of those stars--something Danny can’t quite comprehend. She’ll reach out with hesitant fingers to stroke the expanse of Laura’s stomach and Laura swears Danny marvels for a second that her hand doesn’t come back charred.

It never really stops. No matter how many times Laura curls into Danny, Danny holds her as if she is water--something that could so easily slip from her fingers if she isn’t careful. Which just leads Laura to try and kiss the reassurance into Danny’s mouth, make their moans take root inside their lungs and keep them in that moment just a little longer--keep Danny there just a little longer.

Danny doesn’t know Laura can see it all in her eyes, in slight tremble of her hands, in the curve of her mouth as she smiles at Laura without Laura having to _do_ anything.

But she _can_.

Laura can taste the awe in Danny’s mouth and she wonders if she tastes like sunlight to Danny--wonders if Danny knows she _tastes_ like wonder and joy and a sharp line of fear. 

The way Danny looks at her when Laura is on top of her is different than anything else Laura has ever seen. Laura wants to bottle that look, carry it with her. She wants to keep it all to herself and burn the look in Danny’s eyes into her bones so she will never be without it because it is so much more than she could ever explain. 

The surrender in Danny’s eyes melts every single part of Laura that Laura can name and parts of her she can’t. It’s not just falling to the passion of the moment. It’s Danny falling to her knees for Laura in ways that Laura has no words for--in ways that feel like she is holding Danny’s throat in between her teeth and Danny is just begging Laura to bite down, to take control--So Laura does just that.

Danny follows her lead easily--never once tries to usurp her power. But then again Danny handed her this power, bared her neck and gave herself willingly, eagerly and Laura wants to make sure Danny never regrets that choice. 

She leads where Danny has followed a hundred times and then she leads where Danny has never set foot but Danny’s tread never falters, never falls, never hesitates.

Sometimes Laura gets drunk on the power and pleasure and she almost loses herself completely. It’s only Danny’s mouth on hers, her hand tangled in Laura’s hair tugging at the roots that draws Laura back to her. Danny is her anchor. Danny is wrapped around Laura’s ankle and pulling so hard that she threatens to drown them both and Laura is falling without fighting and then somehow she breaks the surface and can breathe but Danny hasn’t left. Danny is still right there keeping her steady in some impossible way.

Laura doesn’t always come back so easily. Forgets herself, her words. Her tether is loose and she doesn’t want to come back down. Danny is still right there holding tight and Laura wonders sometimes if Danny does get burned and then marvels at knowing that even if she did Danny would still hold on to her with all of her might. Danny will never let her go very far--but she does let her go back home sometimes, back to the heavens Danny swears Laura has fallen from.

Laura holds Danny close in the cover of night because as much as Danny fears she will leave Laura knows something this good can’t always stay--she was born into the realization. So she holds Danny to her and hopes that if she is burning them both up that at least that means Danny will have scars of her to carry with her if Laura burns out completely. 

The thought of Danny walking around with marks of Laura’s body on her gnaws at the back of Laura’s mind so much that she makes it a reality. She places her mouth over Danny’s jugular and sucks until the skin is bruising. A mark over the thrumming of her pulse isn’t enough to sate either of them so Laura does more, works her mouth all around Danny’s neck until a collar of bruises adorns her skin. Danny wears it proudly, this temporary mark of Laura’s absolute hold on her. 

No one suspects that Laura would be the one to lead--they see Danny and they assume power. Which is something Danny possesses--but they don’t know how easily Danny folds under Laura’s touch, how she cranes her neck to give Laura better access, how hard she begs when Laura’s fingers are ghosting over her skin. They have no idea how still Danny can be when Laura commands it and they have no idea how much Laura is addicted to Danny.

As much as Danny is holding on to Laura for dear life Laura finds herself with that same grip around Danny’s throat and the steady pulse under her hands speaks no hint of fear--only when Laura wanders too far away does Danny’s blood beat faster.

Laura could never wander too far, not if Danny isn’t at her heels. There is only so much Laura could see that would have worth without Danny and at the end of the day Laura wants Danny’s pulse under her fingertips and the taste of wonder and joy in her mouth and on her tongue.

The way Danny looks at her does so many things to Laura but above all it makes her feel loved--makes Laura truly know what love is because it is right there in Danny’s impossibly blue eyes. She knows that love feels like Danny’s smiles pressed into her pulse point. She knows that love looks like Danny on her knees. She knows that love is destroying each other in the sweetest of ways only to rebuild each other in the night when they should be sleeping. Laura knows what love is because she sees it reflected back at her through Danny’s eyes and she finds herself hard pressed to drag her eyes away for long.


End file.
